Hunter's Moon: Revision
by Tracker78
Summary: While investigating a haunted house the gang meets a she wolf named Hunter, and save her from a crazed werewolf hunter, named Vincent.  Basically the same story but with bonus material.


A/N: I know Hunter's Moon is already posted on here, but I decided to revise the story so that there is more of Hunter's past included. Also decided to make it where Fangs/Fangface and Kasandra/Hunter's relationship develops instead of the whole love at first sight gig. Beware though in his story Fangs and Fangface are fully aware of each other as are Kasandra and Hunter.

Hunter's Moon:

Revision

Prologue:

One year prior…

The Bickerson family has just returned from seeing a movie together at a nearby drive in theater in San Marcus, Texas. As Mr. Bickerson pulls the car into the drive, the full moon rises above their house, and the family of four exits the vehicle.

Unknown to the family, a shadowy figure watches as the parents and daughter happen to glance up at the sky and suddenly change into their werewolf forms.

"Hmm, turns out they were right after all, now all I have to do is sneak into their house ,and take those beasts out permanently." The figure says to itself and sneaks around the back of the house to the back door, finding it unlocked, the figure sneaks in, and hides out as it waits for it's time to strike.

The family of four enter their house, the teenagers head upstairs to their rooms, while the parents go to the living room to watch some television together.

As the family is distracted, the figure sneaks into the living room, and spies upon the parents, 'Hmm, they were wrong about the male though, he's a lot bigger than I'm used to handling, however the female will be easier to get rid of.' It thinks to itself as the form passes through some moonlight that is streaming through a window its identity is confirmed as older human male wearing a black trenchcoat, black fedora style hat, black pants, and carrying a crossbow on his back. Strapped to his waist are two nine millimeter handguns, a short sword, and several daggers, while strapped to his right boot is another dagger.

The male werewolf's ears perk up as he hears footsteps coming near them, "Lily, stay here, I heard something I going to investigate it." He says to his wife.

"Please be careful, Blaze, if it's that werewolf hunter than Tracey called us about, I don't want to see you get hurt or worse killed." Lilly replies as she watches her husband slink into the shadows

His gray and white fur contrasts sharply against the shadows, while his gray eyes search for the source of the sound. As he walks further, a figure steps out in front him, and brandishes the dual handguns towards his chest.

"Beast, it is time for you to die." The figure states.

Blaze growls low in his throat as he bares his fangs, "Who are you? And what are you doing in our home?" he snarls.

"My name is Vincent Fondane, werewolf hunter, and the one who shall send you to Hell where you belong." The figure now identified as Vincent replies.

"I don't know why you're after our family, but we are not the evil werewolves, and you should leave us be." Blaze growls as he grabs Vincent around the neck and throws him into the wall, buying him another time to rush back to Lilly.

Lilly, a dark brown werewolf with green eyes, looks up as her husband runs into the room, "Blaze, what's wrong?" she asks as she notices the distressed look on her husband's face.

"Lilly, get our children and run, there's a werewolf hunter in our home, and he wants all of us dead." Blaze comments as he pulls her to her feet, and pushes her toward the stairs.

However, the teenagers have heard the commotion and are standing on the landing leading down the stairs, "Mom, Dad, what's going on?" a young female werewolf with brown fur and gold eyes asks as her eyes flicker with worry.

"Hunter, sweetheart, take your brother and run, there's a werewolf hunter loose in our house, and he means to murder us all." Blaze says to his only daughter.

"But Daddy, what about you and Mom?" Hunter asks as she rushes down the steps with her brother, at her heels.

"We'll take care of the werewolf hunter, now go, we'll contact you once he's been eliminated." Lilly says as she hugs both of her children.

Blaze hugs them both as well, "Remember well that we love you both very much, just be careful." He says and pushes them to the doors.

"But, Dad, why can't I stay to help defeat him?" Martin asks.

"Martin, you must protect your little sister, now hurry, he's coming." Blaze says as he looks behind him and notices Vincent is getting slowly to his feet, his crossbow aimed at both himself and Lilly.

Hunter bites her lip, but grabs Martin by the wrist and takes off into the night.

Once the children are far away from the house, Vincent sneers at the two adult werewolves, "Now is your time to go." He states as he takes careful aim at the two werewolves.

"No, you will go, Vincent." Blaze says as both him and Lilly prepare to attack…

One year later…

In a café located just outside of Fort Worth, Texas, two young adults are sitting down at a table eating breakfast. The girl has light brown hair, green eyes, and is wearing a tan shirt, black jeans, and white tennis shoes; the boy sitting across from her has darker brown hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. The girl's name is Kasandra Bickerson, and the boy's name is Martin Bickerson.

Martin and Kasandra (Hunter's human form) are sitting in a diner talking, "Martin, we haven't heard from Mom and Dad for over a year, do you think they're okay?" Kasandra asks as she picks at her food.

Martin sighs, "We do need to find out what happened to them, but I'm afraid what if that werewolf hunter is still there?" he comments.

"All I want to know if they're still alive or not." Kassy states and puts her fork down, a sick look of worry on her face.

Martin reaches over and pats her right wrist, "Tell you what, we'll head down there and see if they're ok." He says as he lays the money down for their bill and gestures for his sister to follow him.

Kassy nods, "Okay, big brother, let's go." She says and follows him out.

A few hours later, Martin and Kassy arrive back in San Marcus, however the moon has risen, and is shining brightly down upon the road they are traveling on.

"Kassy, it might be a good idea if you don't look at the moon tonight, just in case." Martin cautions.

"I'll try not to, Martin, but you know I can't resist sometimes." Kassy replies "but perhaps you should let me out here and you go on and find our other relatives." She adds.

Martin looks at his little sister, "Are you sure, Kass?" he asks as he pulls the car into a convenience store parking lot.

Kasandra nods, "I'm positive, it's best if I continue on foot, that way no attention is drawn to you." She replies, as Martin parks the car, and she opens the door.

"Just please be careful, and keep in contact, ok?" Martin replies.

"Of course, bro, be safe." Kassy replies as she gets out and backs away from the vehicle.

Martin waves good bye to her, backs the car up, and continues on without her.

Kassy sighs and begins walking into town in hopes of finding a hotel to stay at temporarily.

A few months pass, Kassy has been continuously going out to her old home to find her parents, but each time backs away from the property when she notices the werewolf hunter, Vincent walking around. Finally, during a particular bright full moon night she decides to go for broke, and sneaks onto the property.

As Hunter sneaks onto the property, on the road leading up to the Bickerson residence an orange convertible drives up towards the house.

Inside the car are four teenagers, a brown hair boy with a gray and burgundy sweater drives the car, a girl with dark skin and purple shirt sits in the front passenger seat, while in back seat sits a boy wearing an orange cap turned backwards, and another boy with a gray hat with a black stripe around the brim.

"Why do we have investigate a haunted house?" the boy with the cap on asks.

"Calm down, Fangs, it's probably not hauntified." The boy with the gray hat states.

Fangs groans and glances up at the sky and at the moon, "Hey Pugs look at the ..." he says and begins to spin like a tornado.

Pugs' eyes widen and he quickly ducks into the floorboard, "Oh no." he says.

Fangs stops spinning and has changed into a werewolf named Fangface, "Arrroooooo!" Fangface howls and starts looking around the car, "(Grr) Where is he? Where's Pugs?" he asks and spots Pugs hiding in the floorboard, "There you are, Pugs, now I got you." He adds and pulls his friend up to eye level and starts shaking him.

"L…let g…go o..of m…me, Fangface, I'm your p..pal remember?" Pugs stammers from being shaken.

"Oo, oo, (grr) I'm sorry, Pugs." Fangface replies and hugs his friend before placing him back down on the seat.

"We're almost there, gang." The driver states.

"Ok, Biff." The girl passenger replies and watches the scenery, "What do you suppose happen to the occupants anyway?" she adds.

"I'm not sure, Kim, but we're going to find out." Biff replies and pulls up into the driveway, unknowing that Hunter has followed them.

Hunter has put on a dark colored shirt, dark colored cargo pants, black boots, and black gloves in order to blend into the shadows better. As she sneaks towards the house, she notices an orange convertible pull up into the drive.

"Crud, more hunters?" she asks herself as she carefully skirts the driveway and follows the car up to the front of the house, she can distinctly hear the conversation of the people in the car.

"This is it, gang." The driver says as he pulls the car to a stop.

Her eyes widen as a male werewolf with a single fang, light brown fur and tan markings on his feet, hands, tail, and wearing a red baseball cap turned backwards jumps out of the vehicle and looks around.

"(Grr) What do you think, Pugs?" he asks the shorter boy with black hair and a gray hat that is standing next to him.

"I don't think it's hauntified, but we'll check it out anyway." The boy identified as Pugs replies to the werewolf.

Hunter growls under her breath as she follows them inside, however since she isn't really paying attention to where she is going, she accidentally trips over the rug, and knocks over her mom's favorite vase. She cringes at the noise she has caused, and notices that the werewolf and the boy have taken notice as well.

"Way to go Hunter." She berates herself and quickly ducks into the shadows as the twosome come to investigate.

"Hmm, do you see or hear anything, Fangface?" Pugs asks.

'Fangface, nice name.' Hunter thinks to herself as she rolls her eyes slightly.

Fangface sniffs the air cautiously as his ears flick into Hunter's direction, "There's someone over there, Pugs (snarl)." He replies.

Hunter pushes herself further into the shadows until her tail and back hit the wall, "Damn." She mutters to herself and prepares herself for a fight.

"Okay, whoever you are, show yourself." Pugs calls out.

A low growl answers him, "Make me." Hunter snarls from the shadows.

Pugs shrugs, "Ok, you askified for it, get 'em Fangface." He replies.

Fangface howls his famous charge howl and rushes into the shadows, Hunter growls as he nears her, and she extends her claws ready to defend herself.

Once he is close enough, Hunter lunges out of the shadows, and tackles him to the ground. Both werewolves then begin a fierce wrestling match, until Fangface manages to grab her by the throat, and press her against the wall and into the dim moonlight that is filtering through a nearby window.

To Fangface's and Pugs' surprise, they see a female werewolf, wearing dark colored clothing with dark brown fur and golden eye, glaring at them.

Hunter struggles to free herself from Fangface's grip, "Let me go right now or face the consequences!" she yells as she tries her best to kick him in the stomach with her feet.

Fangface shakes his head, "(Grr) Nope, not happening." He growls in reply as both werewolves glare at each other.

"We're not letting you go until you answerify our questions." Pugs replies as he crosses his arms across his chest and glares at Hunter.

"You guys trespass into _my_ home and expect me to answer _your_ questions, think again, bub." Hunter replies defiantly as she brings both her claws up, digs them into Fangface's arm, and he releases her with a yelp.

"Owww, why you go and do that for, huh huh, why? (grr)." Fangface asks her as she rubs her throat tenderly.

Hunter glares at him, "Um, maybe because you were hurting my throat, perhaps." She replies and then crosses her arms across her chest.

"Who are you anyway? And did you say this is your home?" Pugs asks.

"My name is Hunter, and yes this is or was my home, that is until that bastard of a werewolf hunter ran my brother and myself out while our parents tried to fight him off. That's why I'm here, to see if my parents survived their fight or not, and right now it doesn't appear to be a very good sign since they haven't come to greet me yet." Hunter replies, "Now who are you?" she adds.

"My name is Pugsy and this is Fangface, we're here with our friends Biff and Kim to investigate some weird sounds that people have reported hearing." Pugsy replies as he introduces them.

Hunter nods, "Weird sounds, huh? Well lucky for you I know my home inside and out, follow me, and I'll help you." She says, turns around, and begins to walk towards the center of the house.

Fangface and Pugs stay rooted to the ground, "You're helping us after you and Fangface got into a fight?" Pugs asks in confusion.

"Look it's obvious you're not going away until you search my home from top to bottom, so I'm going to help you so that you'll leave, ok?" Hunter replies with a sigh as she continues to walk.

Fangface and Pugs follow her, as they do Fangface can't help but notice the way that Hunter holds herself, as though she is about to break.

"(Grr) Pugs is it me or does she seem depressed?" Fangface asks his best friend.

Pugs nods, "Yeah she does appear depressified, but it might be because she doesn't know what has happened to her parents." He replies as they continue on.

As they go deeper into the house, Biff and Kim have been investigating the western side of the house. As they enter a den-like area, they notice two wolf-like skeletons laying with their hands on each other's hands.

"Kim, look at this, what do you make of them?" Biff asks as he kneels down to investigate and notices a gunshot hole in the head of one of the skeletons, while the other appears to be riddled with holes on the torso area.

"They appear almost like werewolves like Fangface, but how? I didn't think other werewolves existed." Kim replies as she kneels down also.

About that same time, Hunter, Fangface, and Pugs have come across Biff and Kim. Hunter looks down and immediately recognizes the skeleton, "No, it can't be." She says as she gasps and runs towards the bodies.

"What the…?" Biff asks as Hunter kneels down next to one of the bodies and finds a silver cross necklace around one of the necks.

"Mom, Dad…" Hunter says as tears begin to form in her eyes as she picks the necklace up and tenderly holds it near her heart.

"Who's she?" Kim asks Pugsy and Fangface.

"Her name is Hunter and this is her home, and apparently those must be her parents." Pugs replies as Fangface seems torn between wanting to comfort her and staying back to allow her to be alone.

Hunter sobs as she cradles the necklace close to her chest, "Why didn't you guys run? Why?" she says to the remains and bows her head down as she tries not to allow herself to cry in front of Fangface and the others.

"(Grr) Hunter?" Fangface asks as he carefully approaches and kneels down next to her, but before he knows it, Hunter throws her arms around him, and buries her head in his chest.

Fangface is stunned, but hugs her closely as he tries to comfort her, "It's going to be ok, Hunter, (grr) I promise." He says as he rubs her back through the shirt she is wearing.

"Why, Fangface, why did that son of a bitch kill my parents?" Hunter asks.

Even though her voice is muffled, Fangface hears her, "(Grr) I don't know, Hunter, I really don't know. But we'll get him for this, (snarl) we will." He replies and rocks her back and forth comfortingly.

The human members come forward and each place a hand on the young she wolf's shoulders, "And we'll help." Biff comments.

Hunter lifts her head up and looks at the gang, "Thanks, but won't you guys get hurt too? And why help me when I only wanted you to get out?" she replies, then notices that she is clinging to Fangface, and quickly backs away as she blushes slightly.

Fangface frowns a moment, but then gets to his feet, and helps Hunter to her feet as well.

"We help people and solve mysteries, so we're not worried about getting hurt. And besides you had the right to be angry about us trepassing." Biff reassures her.

Hunter nods, "I'm sorry for wanting you to leave, I'm glad you stayed, but can we go now?" She replies, then remembers the necklace she is holding, and fastens it around her own neck.

"(Grr) That necklace looks good on you, Hunter, who's was it?" Fangface comments as he walks at her side as they head out away from the bodies of Hunter's and Martin's parents.

Hunter looks back at the bodies of her parents, "Thanks, it was my dad's, jeez I hope my big brother doesn't get mad at me for taking it." she states.

Pugs looks at her, "Your big brother?" he asks.

Hunter nods, "Yeah, my brother Martin, he's off looking for the rest of our relatives and ensuring that they are safe." She replies.

"You mean he left you here by yourself?" Kim asks with a shocked expression.

"No, I told my brother to leave me so he wouldn't get hurt. I can handle any situation myself pretty easily as long as my brother isn't in the way." Hunter replies and walks on ahead, "Come on, let's go already." She adds impatiently.

"Geez, she doesn't have much patience." Pugs comments to Fangface as they follow the young she wolf.

"(Grr) No she doesn't, but she is pretty though." Fangface replies as he can't help but to admire how beautiful Hunter is.

'Don't get any ideas, Fangface, she probably has someone already.' Fangs, Fangface's human half, says in his head.

'I think you're worried that she doesn't have a human half.' Fangface thinks in reply.

'I'm sure she does.' Fangs states and drifts back into Fangface's subconscious.

Unknown to the new friends, Vincent is tracking them, 'Another werewolf, and a male one at that.' He thinks and follows them into the main part of the house.

Hunter stops abruptly and flicks her left ear slightly, "Dang it." She comments and turns to her left to see a flash of silver and manages to side step quickly enough as a dagger embeds itself into a nearby chair.

"(Grr) What was that?" Fangface asks as he notices Hunter glaring into the shadows.

"Damn you, Vincent, show yourself." Hunter snarls as she extends her claws ready to fight the werewolf hunter.

Vincent laughs, "You really are something, Hunter, too bad you won't be alive long enough to enjoy what I have in store for your little boyfriend over there." He replies.

"He's not my boyfriend, I just met him, you idiot." Hunter growls as Vincent steps forward so that others can see him.

The others gasp at the older man who is holding a crossbow aimed right at Hunter's head, "Who's he?" Biff asks.

Vincent turns to the Fangface gang, "Vincent Fondane, werewolf hunter, pleasure to meet you." He replies.

"The pleasure is all yours, you murdifying creep." Pugs snaps.

"Murderer am I? I think not, I am only ridding the world of these God forsaken beasts." Vincent replies.

Hunter growls, "We're not beasts, damn it, we're half human." She replies.

Vincent reaims his crossbow at Hunter's head, "That's what you think." He comments as he starts to pull the trigger.

Fangface, thinking quickly, grabs a shield from a suit armor that is standing nearby, throws it, and knocks Vincent's arm which causes the crossbow to jerk upward and the bolt to fly upward and sticks in the ceiling.

Hunter looks at Fangface with a thankful smile, and then jumps Vincent pulling him to the ground.

Vincent, however, pulls a dagger from his belt and tries to stab Hunter in the chest with it.

"We have to do something, guys, she can't hold him off on her own." Kim states as she looks at the three guys.

Fangface growls low in his throat, "(Grr) I'll handle him." He snarls and dashes forward to help the she wolf out.

Hunter, meanwhile, struggles to hold Vincent's stabbing arm up, but her grip slips, and the dagger plunges deeply into the right side of her chest, which causes her to cry out in pain.

Before Vincent knows it, Fangface grabs him by back of his neck, and chunks him into a nearby wall, effectively knocking the werewolf hunter out. He then approaches Hunter, who valiantly struggles to her feet, and clasps her left hand around the dagger, as she attempts to pull it out of her. Blood drips down the handle of the dagger, and leaves crimson drops on the floor. Hunter gasps in pain as her vision slightly wavers from the intensity of it and stands unsteadily on her feet.

"Hunter, don't pull it out, you'll cause yourself to bleed more." Kim comments as she approaches her.

Hunter lifts her head up weakly, "Damn, it hurts something fierce." She comments in a slight Texan drawl as she looks at her new friends.

Biff comes up to her, "We'll take care of it, but you've got to relax." He says and places a hand on her left shoulder.

She nods, "Ok, I really appreciate it, but what I want now is to get out of here." Hunter replies.

Fangface gently places an arm around her, carefully helps her out of the house, and to the Wolf Buggy, "(Grr) What are you going to do now, Hunter?" he asks.

'I hope she stays.' Fangs says inside Fangface's head.

'Me too, I've grown pretty attached to her.' Fangface replies to his human half mentally.

Hunter looks up at Fangface, 'Hunter, don't tell me we're going to stay with them.' Kassy comments mentally.

'What would be so bad about that? At least we would be protected much better than being on our own.' Hunter thinks in reply, "Well I can't really stay here, can I?" she replies, her soft Texan accent showing up.

"Then you'll stay with us." Biff says.

"Oh great, another werewolf, now I've gotta tendify with three of them." Pugsy grouses but smiles good naturedly at Hunter who smiles back, and looks at Fangface in confusion.

"Three? There's another one?" she asks.

Fangface nods, "Oo, oo, yeah my cousin, Fangpuss." He replies.

Hunter nods, "This oughta be interesting." She comments as Biff retrieves a first aid kit out of the trunk.

"Ok, Hunter, just keep still and I'll get your injury taken care of." Biff says.

"Okay, ready when you are." Hunter replies.

Fangface gently places a hand on her shoulder, as Biff reaches forward, grasps the dagger, and yanks it out of Hunter's chest. Hunter yelps in pain and takes a deep breath to keep herself from crying about as blood begins to seep from the wound.

"Ok, now to dress it." Biff says as he carefully places a piece of gauze over it and gently wraps it tightly to keep anything dirt or germs from getting into it, "Once we get somewhere else we'll disinfect it." He adds.

"Thanks, Biff, actually thank all of y'all for helping me out." Hunter replies, and turns to face to Fangface, mindful of her injury, "Especially you, Fangface, you really saved my hide back there, I'm truly in debt to ya." She adds and kisses him on the cheek out of thanks.

Fangface blushes, "Oo, oo, aww shucks it weren't nothing (snort)." He replies with a slightly goofy grin.

"Let's gettify out of here before that creepo decides to come after us." Pugsy comments as he takes his seat in the Wolf Buggy.

"Good idea, Pugs." Hunter replies, but turns and looks at her home once more, Fangface turns to see what she's looking at, and as both werewolves gaze at the house the sun comes up over the horizon.

Hunter changes back into Kasandra, while Fangface changes into Fangs, and they look at each other.

Kassy smiles timidly at Fangs, "Uh hi, I'm Kasandra." She says as she extends her hand out to him.

He takes her hand but instead of shaking it he kisses the back of it, "I'm Fangs, but I know who you are, I remember everything from when I was Fangface, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Fangs replies as he gestures to where her wound is.

She looks down at the gauze covered injury, "Oh yeah, I'll be fine, and I remember everything from when I was Hunter." Kassy replies, "By the way, y'all can call me Kassy if you like." She adds.

"Sounds good, Kassy, come on gang let's go." Biff replies.

Kassy easily jumps over the side of the car, and lands in the middle of the backseat. Fangs gets in and sits down next to her. The gang, now including Kasandra/Hunter, leaves San Marcus, and heads off for another adventure.

Unbeknownst to the friends, Vincent has limped out of the house, and watches them leave.

"Kasandra and Fangs, your pelts will be mine eventually even if I have to chase you to the four corners of the Earth." Vincent vows and heads off back towards town.

Coming up next is te Revision of The Silver Crest. Caution: Flamers will be thrown into the Gulf of Mexico and used as shark bait.


End file.
